Intranquilidad
by lhbarba
Summary: Y si...


La tranquilidad de los campos de Illinois en plena primavera, es algo que puede llegar a ser molesto. Pero esto solo lo sabe alguien que haya pasado toda su niñez en estos lugares.

Afortunadamente, la construcción de las nuevas carreteras, traían consigo un movimiento, que si bien aun no convencía a los granjeros de la locación, era agradecido por los demás habitantes, que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que sentarse en las cercas de sus propiedades mientras veían pasar de cuando en cuando a algún alocado viajero.

El sonido en crescendo de un "Opel" de 1922, fue único que en ese ventoso día de abril, pudo escucharse por los caminos vecinales. El conductor en cuestión, no dejaba de castigar el acelerador como si de ello dependiera su vida. Hasta que llego a la bifurcación del camino.

Hacia un lado Chicago… hacia el otro Nueva York.

En qué momento de su vida Candy White se había convertido en una cobarde?... ni ella misma lo sabia

Quizá todo había comenzado con esas famosas cartas.

Cartas… cartas… cartas…

Que ya nadie tenía el valor de venir en persona a hablar con ella?

Si bien le fascinaba, recibir noticias de su querido Bert. A veces, le desesperaba que no se atreviera a más. O al menos era lo que muchas personas le decían; "Se ve que te quiere tanto". Ya hasta ella misma se lo había llegado a creer.

Pero en verdad la quería?... o seria solo su pequeña mente haciéndole una jugarreta.

"No quiere que lo considere un hermano, ni un padre y me llama 'Hechicera"… Pero ahí queda todo, siempre que comenzamos a tener una plática remotamente seria, pone de pretexto las empresas y se marcha una vez más."

Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre el volante mientras comienza a rememorar la carta que recibiera de Terry unos días atrás

_«Candy, ¿Has cambiado?... Yo no he cambiado nada"_

"Y que significa esto?… Si claro que he cambiado!... no en vano pasan los años… y claro que el no ha cambiado, sigue esperando que Yo vaya a él."

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar en cualquier momento, se pasaba los dedos por las sienes una y otra vez, mientras se preguntaba a dónde dirigirse.

Ya estaba cansada de vivir en el Hogar de Pony. Pues si bien le tenía una gran agradecimiento a sus madres. Desde hacía algún tiempo que sentía que la vida se le estaba escapando.

Ella, la que viajo de polizón, la que estuvo a punto de irse de voluntaria a la guerra. Ahora vivía oculta en un lejano poblado.

Tenía que salir de ahí, y en el que sabía seria el último arranque de espontaneidad de su vida. Tomo su eterna maleta blanca y roja, puso un par de vestidos y se subió el carro que hacía unos meses Albert había donado al orfanato.

Ya lo devolvería más tarde, cuando supiera cual era su nuevo destino.

Decidió bajar y tomar un respiro. No importaba que el carro estuviera a medio camino, pues de cualquier manera, no había muchos visitantes en esta época del año.

Se adentro un poco por el campo, dejando que sus manos rozaran los Bluebonnet's que ya despuntaban por doquier. Comenzó a ascender por una pequeña colina, pero justo antes de de llegar a la cima, un pequeño e incipiente arbusto llamo su atención.

"Una dulce Candy?... En este lugar?", se pregunto extrañada.

Hacia tantos años que no miraba una sola de ellas. Desde que Lakewood había sido vendida para ser exactos. Y sin embargo aquí esta una de ellas

De pronto tuvo una idea… de repente supo a donde ir…

"Así es señor… ya tenía días que no quería salir de esa habitación... Rara vez lográbamos que comiera aunque fuera algo de fruta.

En los últimos días se la pasaba hasta altas horas de la madrugada, releyendo las cartas que guardaba en ese antiguo cofre…

Se la pasaba hablando, sobre como "El" vendría pronto… Sobre como correría a sus brazos y vería su dulce sonrisa una vez más…

Finalmente… el otro día… cuando escucho el motor del carro del correo… comenzó a divagar con más fuerza de la que acostumbraba… Entonces entre Marlena y yo logramos llevarla a su cuarto… y… al día siguiente… nos dimos cuenta de que ya nunca despertaría"

-Por favor Albert, explícame nuevamente que no entiendo nada- Exigía un Terrence Granchester, que demostraba su desesperación pasando una y otra vez sus manos por su ya despeinado cabello.

Mientras que un demacrado William Albert Andrew, seguía sentado en la que fuera la silla favorita de Candance White Andrew. Misma que no a abandonado desde que supiera el triste fin de su protegida.

-No los sé con exactitud- Dijo al fin- hace unos meses, recibí una llamada de la Tía Abuela, en donde me comentaba que Candy había decidido hacer un viaje a Escocia-

-Tu tía- Interrumpió el actor- que no se supone que no soportaba a la pecas?-

-Eso es, o más bien dicho fue cosa del pasado- prosiguió el rubio- parece ser que al contrario de lo que muchos creían, ellas ya tenían tiempo siendo grandes amigas por correspondencia y…-

-Y muchas cosas ustedes dos se quedaran sin conocerlas jamás- interrumpió la voz temblorosa pero aun autoritaria de Elroy Andrew.

-Tía… señora –

Pero ella callo sus protestas con una sola mirada, ya era tiempo de que la escucharan.

-Tiene razón joven Granchester, hubo un tiempo que no soportaba ni la mención del nombre de Candy- decía mientras se acercaba al gran ventanal- Pero tal como mi sobrino ha dicho, de un tiempo a la fecha, comencé a conocer más a fondo a esa niña y descubrí la gran soledad que cargaba consigo.

-Explíquenos tía… por favor-

- Lo hare… de hecho esto es más simple de lo que creen. Es más la respuesta está en este mismo cuarto…

-Señora yo no entiendo de que habla-

-Claro que no entiendes… nunca la entendiste… si lo hubieras hecho nunca le habrías mandado esa carta de pacotilla- dijo la tía, sin siquiera molestarse en mirarlo- "Mi indecisión… Yo no he cambiado"… es Obvio que no, niño… Si hubieras cambiado, "habrías" ido por ella… No se manda una carta, para tratar de averiguar si el amor aun existe.

-Te lo dije Terry- comenzó a decir el rubio- te dije que no…

-Y tu… Señor cabeza de familia- dijo Elroy con un tono de sarcasmo- Tu que la ilusionaste… que la llenaste de cartas en donde entre líneas ella pensó haber encontrado nuevamente a su "Príncipe de la Colina"… Tú no tienes derecho a criticar.

-Pero tía… yo si la amaba… pero siempre pensé…

-No me digas, pensaste que yo no te apoyaría, que no entendería, que me opondría?... Pretextos… los dos, solo tienen pretextos!-

Y guardo silencio por unos minutos mientras recomponía su estado de ánimo, este no era momento para llorar. Ella sabía que Candy se enojaría mucho de verla llorar. Así que tomo un minuto más y prosiguió.

-Como les decía. Hace algunos meses, recibí una llamada en la que Candy me pedía permiso para venir a la casa de Escocia. Me comento que necesitaba descansar y organizar su mente.

Luego de un tiempo, recibí una carta del ama de llaves en donde me comento como el comportamiento de Candy estaba cambiado con el paso de los días y como poco a poco se había encerrado en su propio mundo.

Me tome el tiempo- sin decirte nada Albert- de visitarla, y fue cuando comprendí…

-Que Tía… díganos por favor

-Que ella solo se canso… Se canso de esperarlos… y cuando finalmente comprendió que nunca vendrían a ella… dirigió sus deseos a ese que nunca la hubiera dejado… Ese que de seguir con nosotros, nunca la hubiera abandonado.

-Anthony?!- preguntaron ambos jóvenes al unisonó

-Si Anthony- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la chimenea y tomaba una fotografía mostraba a la pareja en su temprana adolescencia- El es al que ella esperaba, todas las tardes en esa habitación. Y estoy segura de que es con quien ella esta ahora-Luego de estas palabras, callo. Ya no había más que añadir o decir.

Había comprendido muy bien a Candy cuando la vio tan desilusionada. Nadie como ella sabía en carne propia lo que era vivir toda una vida sin amor.

Solo que a diferencia de la rubia, en su momento Elroy Andrew logro seguir adelante gracias a que las obligaciones de su posición familiar, la mantuvieron siempre ocupada.

En cambio Candy, al verse libre de obligaciones durante su "descanso". Permitió que su mente viajara a un mundo de fantasía en donde Anthony era su compañero inseparable. Aquel que nunca la dejaría por el teatro o el trabajo. Aquel que siempre tendría una dulce sonrisa y un cálido abrazo disponible.

FIN


End file.
